


Rewritten Romance

by Myth42



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Loosely connected, Mid-Canon, No Smutt?, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Pre-Canon, Robcina, Robin x Lucina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth42/pseuds/Myth42
Summary: A series of loosely connected one shots focussed on the relationship between Robin and Lucina. Takes place both during and after the events of Awakening. Features some minor background relationships based off my most recent Awakening play through. Enjoy!
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 10





	1. Marth The Hero King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Been a fan of Awakening for sometime now and have always really enjoyed Robin and Lucina's relationship. Thought it would be fun to try my hand at some one-shots with them! I'm still new to this so I'll take all the advice I can get. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ylisse prepares for the royal wedding, Robin's thoughts wonder off to the strange women he and the others have been encountering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few weeks after Gangrel's death.

The palace was storming with excitement as preparations were made for the upcoming wedding between the newly crowned Exalt, Chrom, and his fiancée, Sumia. The Exalt had proposed to the pegasus knight during the war between Ylisse and Plegia. However, due to the death of the previous Exalt, the wedding plans had been put on hold until her murderer, Gangrel, had been slain. With justice served and peace restored, there remained no distractions to prevent Chrom from finally wedding his beloved. The Shepherds were in a joyous frenzy over the news, happy to see peace finally return to their leader. His young sister, Lissa, was most excited of all. She was looking forward to having another sister in her life. These joyous feelings carried on within the Sheperds, with the exception of a certain tactician.

Robin sat in his office, staring out the window as the castle staff prepared the courtyard for the wedding reception. By all accounts Robin should've been overjoyed, his best friend was getting married! But he couldn't bring himself to smile, as his thoughts drifted to the one who wouldn't be able to see the wedding. "You should've been here to see this Emmeryn... In my time knowing him, I've never seen Chrom so happy... or seen the castle look this beautiful. You would've loved this", the white haired strategist muttered to himself. 

_And it's my fault you aren't here to see it._

Robin cringed, trying to push those thoughts out of his head as he turned back to the work laid out on his desk. It had been difficult to focus on his work. For one the castle was filled with movement and excitement. And secondly, his mind his filled with regrets. It had been over a month since Emmeryn's sacrifice, but Robin still struggled to forgive himself for the outcome of that battle 

_Chrom trusted me with his sister's life and I failed him... I was completely blindsided by the appearance of the Risen.. I should've known the Plegian's had some trick up their sleeves.. I'm supposed to be better than this damnit!_

The sound of his fist slamming into his desk snapped Robin out of his thoughts. He sighed as he leaned back into his chair, giving up on finishing any of the work he started. He tried to not think about Emmeryn's death, but with Chrom's coronation having passed and the wedding approaching, it had become hard for the tactician to not think about his greatest mistake. He would rethink the strategies he made, the units he assigned to the mission, every little detail to think of a way he could've saved her. A way he could've stopped the Risen archers from ruining everything. A way for Chrom and Lissa, his closest friends, to still have their big sister. One thought that would always crept into his mind when he was suck on this subject was a strange woman he and the others had come across multiple times in their journey. 

_Marth, where were you that day?_

Robin closed his eyes for a moment as he began recalling his previous encounters with the bluenette woman that masqueraded as the Hero King Marth.

.....

He had first met Marth the same day he met Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. Robin and Frederick had been awoken by a sudden earthquake before realizing the prince and princess were no where to be found. It didn't take long to find the two of them, as they were surrounded by the undead monsters that would later be known as the Risen. It was a shocking site to behold, but Robin kept ahold of himself and managed to defeat the horde with the help of new allies like Sully and Virion. It was then that Robin first saw Marth. He was clad in blue and wore a dark mask to hid his face. The young man carried an air of mystery around himself.

Frederick was the first to speak, "It seems this man was able to clear off the other half of the horde".

Robin was awestruck by this, "What?! You mean he managed to defeat just as many of these creatures on his own?!". The new tactician turned his attention to the swordsman in question, "I'd wager your bravery is only outdone by your swordsmanship, friend."

Marth just nodded his head, "Your words are kind sir. Far too kind and undeserving for the likes of me. I simply did what needed to be done".

"You did far more than that stranger", Chrom took a step towards the man, "You saved my sister's life. Tell me what is your name?"

He hesitated for just a second before saying, "...Marth".

The young man, named after the Hero King, would then go on to warn of the group of a looming disaster before disappearing into the woods. Robin had to stop himself from calling out to him, wanting to know more about this doom that allegedly awaited them in the near future. However he would have to wait much longer than he'd like in order to learn anything.

.....

The second time Robin met Marth, no words were exchanged between the two of them, as they were opponents in Regna Ferox tournament. Though Robin for at Chrom's side, Marth only ever direct his comments towards the prince, seemingly ignoring the tacticians presence. Much like their previous encounter, Robin left this tournament with ore question for the mysterious swordsman, who wielded a blade identical to Chrom's. But, Marth slipped away before he could get the answers he wanted. Even as the group made their way back to Ylisse, Robin was still replaying the masked fighters movements in his head.

.....

It was their third encounter that made a lasting impression on Robin. He has appeared while Chrom was talking to the tactician in the courtyard. Marth had apparently snuck in through a hole in the wall Chrom had made sometime ago.

Marth stood in front of the dog as he quickly drew his blade. Chrom and Robin immediately took a fighting stance, not sure whether he was a friend or foe. The masked man remained unfazed as he said, "I'm about to save your life... From him".

As if on cue, an assassin leapt from bushes, charging struck for Chrom. Before the would be murderer could get close, Marth leaped into the air. Landing behind the assassin, he quickly swung his blade, killing the intruder in one strike. Chrom and Robin were both left in shock upon seeing this series of actions.

_How did he know exactly where and when the assassin would strike?_

Robin was forced out of his thoughts as a second assassin appeared from the trees. Marth spun around to met the new foe, only for his foot to slip on the sword of the fallen assassin. As he fell, Marth managed to barely avoid a slash to his face, his mask wasn't as lucky however. Whether it was by pure instinct or a sudden urge to protect, Robin drew his blade and charged at the assassin, ending his life with one slash to the chest.

_Where did that come from? I've never felt an adrenaline rush like that before even in battle..._

Robin turned around to check on the mysterious sword fighter, only to have his jaw drop to the floor. With the mask no destroyed, Robin and Chrom could see Marth for who he, or rather, who _she_ , really was. Standing before them was a woman was long azure blue hair and eyes of the same color. The mask had kept not just identity concealed but even her gender.

_She's... Gods she's stunning... Wait, what in the hells am I thinking right now!"_

He shook himself out of those thoughts and turned his attention to Chrom who managed to breathe out, "You're... You're a woman?" 

The woman known as Marth sighed, "And apparently a good actress too. I'm surprised you didn't notice by now 

There was no more time for questions however, the three of them rushed to aid the other shepherds in stopping a plot against the Exalt's life. Through out the whole fight, even as they gained new allies like Gaius and Panne or as he fought against the leader of the assassins, who claimed to know who Robin was (surely a lie to get under the tacticians skin), Robin found his thoughts turned towards the mysterious woman in blue. She stood infant of the Exalt's doors, acting as the last line of defense should any assassins sneak past the Shepherds. The moment an enemy got near she would strike them down in one hit with power Robin had only ever seen from his commander. If she noticed his occasional glances she never made it known, as she remained focus on the task at hand. 

Once the battle was finished, Chrom chased off to find their savior before she disappeared. Robin had questions of his own for the bluenette, but didn't wish to bombard her with questions alongside Chrom. He knew where he would be able to find her and so he slipped away from the Exalt's side and headed towards the castle wall.

.....

"I had a feeling you would be leaving this way", Robin smirked as leaned against the castle wall, right next to the wall Marth had used to enter.

The woman in question stopped dead in her tracks. "Robin", she gasped, clearly not expecting this encounter.

The tactician raised an eyebrow as he approached the girl, "How do you know my name? I don't recall ever telling it to you?"

Marth simply pressed her lips together and looked away from the tactician.

"Perhaps it's the same way you knew both Chrom's and the Exalt's life would be in danger tonight? What are you? Some kind of sage or fortune teller?", he continued pressing.

With a moments hesitation, Marth finally responded, "I am neither sir. If you would like to place a name on it, I suppose foreseer would be the closest one".

"What I would like is to put a name on _you_ , or am I supposed to believe that you're really named after the Hero King?"

She sighed but didn't relax her stance for a moment, "You may believe whatever you like sir. But I can't say no more on the matter".

_She's a a difficult one that's for sure... But I shouldn't be surprised. If she went to the trouble of hiding her identity and gender for this long, it was obviously going to take some time to learn the whole truth._

"I see... Well that doesn't matter right now". Robin approached Marth and placed a hand on her shoulder. What was meant to be a kind gesture was met with hostility as her body tensed up and she shot the tactician a glare. Robin quickly removed his hand and took a step back, "Apologies... All I wanted to say was thank you. In one night you saved not only the Exalt's life but my best friend's life as well. We are all indebted to you stranger".

Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but Robin swore for just a second he saw her body relax upon hearing his words. Almost instantly she went back on guard, like she had been the moment they first met. She nodded as she began walking past the white haired man, "In truth, it was only the Exalt's life that was in grave danger tonight. Prince Chrom would've survived the night whether or not I had intervened".

Robin turned to watch her as she began to bend down to get through the hole in the wall, "I-I don't understand, you should it yourself didn't you? That you saved Chrom's life?"

Marth stopped her movements, stood back up and turned her face so that Robin would only see the corners of her mouth and eyes, "I'm afraid that was only to gain his trust. In truth, the assassin would've only injured Chrom. His life would then be saved by his closest ally, who happened to be with the prince at the time of the attack".

_Chrom's closest ally... Does she mean me?_

Robin got the answer he was looking for, as for a split second, he saw the corners of her mouth curl upwards before she regained her poker face. "As I said before sir, you may believe whatever you like. But I can say no more on the matter. Goodbye". She then crouched down and slipped through the opening in the castle wall before Robin even had the chance to say goodbye.

_Was-Was that a smile right there? I don't think I've ever seen that from her before._

He could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought of Marth's smile before he shook himself out of his daydreams. He quickly left and made his way back to the others.

.....

Even just replaying that final encounter made the familiar heat return to Robin's cheeks, as he continued to watch the house staff prepare the courtyard. He hadn't run into Marth again since that night. She didn't even make an appearance the day Emmeryn died. He couldn't help but wonder what their foreseer has been up to.

A knock on the door took Robin's attention away from the window. "It's unlocked", he chimed.

The door opened and Lissa, princess of Ylisse and one of Robin's closest friends entered. "I knew you would be stuffed in your office again. You really need to get more air, geez", Lissa sighed as she approached her friend.

Robin smiled at her concern, "So you keep saying, but as long as Chrom keeps giving me more work I don't think that'll happen".

The princess scanned documents across the tacticians desk before glaring up at him, "Aren't these the exact same papers you were working on yesterday?"

"P-Perhaps", Robin coughed, looking away from the princess out of fear, "I'm just getting distracted. That's all".

Lissa rolled her eyes she took hold of Robin's arm, "Suuuuuuuuuure it is and I'm the queen of Valm. That's it mister, you and I are gonna go pay Chrom a visit". She tried to hide her laugh with her free hand as she dragged the tactician out of the office, "He's trying on his robes for the ceremony and he looks ridiculous! You've gotta see this! And no buts!"

Robin looked down at the girl in shook. Not over what she had said but the way she was holding herself. Her older sister had died just a month ago but Lissa was putting on a brave face and celebrating Chrom's wedding like everyone else. No would've blamed the princess for still mourning her loss, but instead Lissa was moving forward. Meanwhile Robin was stuck in place, filled with self doubt and loathing. But if Emmeryn's own sister was able to keep moving, shouldn't he? Robin squeezed the girl's hand and whispered a brief, "Thanks Lissa", as the two of them went off to enjoy an evening of mocking their Exalt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Don't worry most of the one shots won't be recounting events within the game as I understand that can be pretty boring. I just felt this would be a good starting point for the one-shots. Anyway let me know what you think and feel free to give any advice! Thanks for reading!


	2. Wedding Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While playing matchmaker at Chrom's wedding, Robin catches wind of an uninvited wedding guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter will feature some minor background shipping. As I mentioned before, any relationships will be based off my most recent play through (which I'm actually still playing at the time of writing haha). At the end of the day if they aren't Lucina/Robin or Chrom/Sumia then they won't matter which in the long run here so don't worry about it too much.
> 
> Time: During the two year time skip between the Plegia War and the Valm War

"That's the inventory for the storage room done. All that's left is the train hall", Robin mumbled as he made his way through the darkened courtyard. In an attempt to make life either for the soon to be groom, Robin had offered to take over Chrom's shift for managing the castles inventory. Despite being the exalt, Chrom still insisted on doing his far share of the work his fellow Shepherds had been assigned. Though the wedding preparations had taken the wind out of him that today. Leading to his best friend wondering the castle in his stead. Robin didn't mind, walking in through the castle and courtyards at night gave him some peace for once. Life of a tactician and advisor to the Exalt didn't offer peace and quiet that often. As Robin approached the doors to the training hall, he could see light shining through the cracks of the doors.

_That's odd. I didn't think any of the others would be out this late._

Pulling a tome out of his clocks pocket, Robin cautiously entered the training hall, unknown either he would be met with friend or foe. The sight he discovered was more shocking than his strangest dreams. Before him was Vaike, the Shepherd's axe wielding warrior, awkwardly holding onto a training dummy and swaying side to side. "Was this how Lissa said to do it? Left, right, left right...", Vaike mumbled to himself, unaware of the tacticians presence.

"...Vaike, what the hell are you doing?", Robin spat out, his mouth still agape from the confusing sight before him.

Vaike jumped out of fear and turned around to face the intruder, entering a battle stance. "W-What?! Who's- Oh, Robin", he cleared his thought and attempted to regain his composure, "D-Didn't see you there man. When'd you show up?". Vaike leaned against the dummy he had just been holding, attempting to hide his embarrassment. 

"Long enough to see you dancing with that training dummy?", Robin said trying his hardest to hide his laughter.

The warrior's foe turned bright red, "Whaaaaaaaat? No dude, I-I was just... Uhh... Doing some late night trying was all!"

"Without your axe?", Robin raised his eyebrow as he saw right through his friend.

"W-Well I was practicing some hand-to-hand combat moves!", Vaike then struck a pose of a martial artist.

Robin let out a small chuckle, "I saw you practicing some moves all right... _Dance moves!_ Come on Vaike, now even Nowi would fall for those lies".

Vaike scratched the back of his head in defeat, "Alright alright you caught me. But it's not what you think? Ol' Teach here is a great dancer! Just not much of a slow dancer...", he sighed, "Lissa taught me some stuff the other day so I was just practicing".

"Never thought I'd see this. I figure this is for Chrom's wedding but", Robin smirked, "Any other reasons for wanting to learn? Perhaps trying to impress a certain someone?" Upon hearing that, Vaike's whole body tensed up again. He couldn't even look Robin in the eyes at this point. The tactician continued his teasing, "Come on Vaike, who's the lucky girl you've fallen for? I've never seen you act this timid before!"

"Y-You ain't gonna rat me out, are ya?", Vaike asked with a pleading look>

"I swear to Naga, your secret is safe with me Vaike"

A long silence followed as Vaike worked up the courage to explain himself, "Its... Cordelia", he finally managed to say.

Robin's eyes widened upon hearing the pegasus riders name. The tactician had been somewhat close to the red head after working together during the Plegian War. In that time, he had never heard her mention any guy besides a few passing comments about Chrom here and there. Though, now that Robin thought about it, he did remember seeing Cordelia training with Vaike a few times during their spare time. 

"She was helping me train the fight Chrom for awhile now", Vaike explained, "And it's just... I don't know man. She's smart, like Miriel, but she isn't irritating about. And she's as strong as most of the guys but the way she moves on or even off her pegasus dude. It's crazy". Vaike didn't notice it but a small smile crept up on his face, "I mean she can even go toe to toe with the Vaike, is it any surprise I wouldn't fall for her. So I was hoping I could ask her to dance at the wedding"

"Vaike, that was surprisingly sweet coming from you", Robin smiled, "Actually, if you need more help I do have a book on slow dancing that Sumia gifted me"

_Probably hoping I'd dance and fall in love with someone at the wedding, like this was one of her romance novels. Always the romantic that one._

Vaike just sighed in response, "Thanks man but I don't even know if this will all be worth it. Last I heard Cordelia doesn't know if she's even going to the wedding..."

"What?! Sumia's her best friend! Why wouldn't she want to...", Robin stopped when it all hit him, "Let me guess, does this have anything to do with Chrom?"

"If the Vaike was a betting man, he'd say yes", Vaike slouched over, "As long as she's hung up over Chrom, I don't have a shot do I?"

_I've never seen Vaike act like this before. I want to help him out but how... I guess the least I could do is try to convince her to come myself_

Robin gave his friend a reassuring look, "Rest easy Vaike, I'll see to Cordelia is at the wedding, even if I have to drag her there."

"Nah man you don't gotta-"

Robin cut him off, "Yes I do. After seeing the way you look when you talked about Cordelia, how could I possibly just stand by?! So you keep practicing those dance moves and leave the rest to me!"

A wide grin grew across Vaike's face, "Well thanks dude! You know, you're not the stuffy nerd I always thought you were!"

_I'm going to choose to ignore that..._

.....

**The Next Day**

"I'm not going and that's final!", Cordelia yelled through the door, refusing to let Robin inside her room.

Robin had come to her small manor in the early afternoon. The house staff let him in and warned him of the pegasus knight's condition.

"Cordelia come on! Sumia will be heartbroken if you don't come", Robin pleaded.

"I-I know but...", Cordelia sighed and Robin could her slide down on the door.

Robin slide down to the floor as well, leaning his back against the door, "Does this have anything to do with her marrying Chrom?"

"Ugh, why is that the first thing ever one says", the red head groaned, "I mean... Yes it does hurts that I couldn't be the one to marry Chrom, but of course I'm happy for Sumia. She's been my best friend for years."

"Then why won't you come?", Robin asked, trying to understand her perspective. A silence lingered between them as Robin waited for her response. "...Cordelia?"

"I... I wanted to go with a date", she muttered, clearly embarrassed. "I know it's stupid but I thought I'd look pathetic... Going to the wedding of my longtime crush without someone else at my side."

"Well there are plenty of guys in the Shepherds that would be more than happy to go with you", Robin tried to bargain with her.

"Ugh are you serious?", she whined in response, "Don't get me wrong, I love all the Shepherds and am honored to fight alongside each of them. But with the exception of a few, none of them are exactly gentlemen you know?"

_Well she does have a good point. It's probably safe to say that if Vaike asked her right now, she would just say no. But I wonder..._

Robin cleared his throat, "Well, am I one of those exceptions?"

"W-What?! I-I... W-Well", Cordelia took a moment to regain her composure, clearly caught off guard by how forward Robin was, "Ahem, y-yes, you would be one of the exceptions Robin, but I assumed you had already asked Lissa to go with you?"

Robin couldn't hold back a small laugh after hearing that, "Lissa? No, no. She and I are close but we aren't lovers or anything. In fact last I heard, she was trying to convince Lon'qu to accompany her to the wedding".

_I don't blame her assumption though. A lot of people have made the same mistake before. Fredrick even gave me a stern talking to when he mistakenly believed Lissa and I were together._

"S-So... You don't have a date either?", Cordelia breathed out.

"That's right, but maybe you can fix that?", Robin chuckled.

"R-Robin! If you're gonna ask a lady that be more straight forward o-or at least a little bit romantic about it!", Cordelia stammered from behind the door.

"You're absolutely right, my apologies", Robin stood up and cleared his throat before facing the door, "Cordelia, would you do me the honor of being my date the Royal Wedding?"

There was a long pause between the two before Robin heard the door slowly unlocked. Cordelia cracked the door open just enough so she could peer out. However Robin was still able to see her checks were stained with a bright red blush. "Y-Yes", she finally stuttered out, "I-It... It would be my pleasure sir". She then quickly closed the door and Robin could hear a slight squeal of delight coming from her room.

_Well that wasn't exactly how I planned about going about this. Vaike may not be too pleased about how I got her to come to wedding. But all that matters is that she'll be there. Cordelia shouldn't have to miss out on her best friend's wedding out of fear of being alone. And hey, now Sumia will get off my back about finding a date. I killed three birds with one stone._

.....

**The Day of The Wedding**

Robin was correct about Vaike not being too happy about the circumstance around Cordelia. But after explaining the whole situation (and having a brief sparing match between each other), Robin calmed Vaike down and explained the plan he came up with in order for Vaike to woo Cordelia.. The day of the wedding quickly arrived and Robin arrived arm in arm with a embarrassed Cordelia. Robin wore a black tuxedo with black slacks, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt and a dark red tie and vest. His date wore a dark emerald dress that complimented her hair. Cordelia also had her long red hair up in an elegant bun. She it wasn't for how gorgeous Sumia looked in her wedding dress, Cordelia would've easily been eye of the ball. Even Robin was blown away by her beauty

_To think I'm going with a woman this beautiful just to set her up with Vaike. That guy owes me big time for this_

Robin smiled as he and Cordelia took their seats, "Seriously Cordelia, I can't stress how wonderful you look today! Strange to think I'm the lucky guy who gets to be with you today".

Cordelia's eyes widen as she looked away, a small shy smile appearing on her face, "T-Thank you Robin. I must say you also clean up rather nicely. I really can't thank you enough for accompanying me".

"The pleasures all mine", he chuckled.

As the ceremony began, Robin was in awe at how wonderful both Chrom and Sumia looked. They truly were the perfect match for each other in every possible area. However, Robin was observant enough to tell that the wedding was difficult for Cordelia to watch. She had small tells, whether it would be looking to the ground for a moment or her legs lightly shaken. In response, Robin slipped his hand arounds her's own hand and gave it a light squeeze. It was just a reminder that he was here for her. At first, Cordelia tensed up at the feeling of his hand wrapped around her's. But as she continued on, Cordelia slowly began to relax and even squeezed his hand in return whenever she began to feel a little sad. This act of comfort brought peace to Cordelia and instead of tears of regret, she wept tears of joy as Sumia and Chrom sealed their vows with a kiss. Robin got little emotional as well, seeing the man who essentially gave him a purpose in life so happy was a lot of Robin to handle. But, he kept himself together for the sake of Cordelia. 

.....

With the ceremony concluded, the newlyweds as well as their guest entered the courtyard for the wedding reception. Cordelia, having calmed down from the emotional highs of the ceremony and watching the bride and groom's first dance, happily ate as she sat at Robin's side. The tactician was pleased to see that his date was enjoying herself now. However from the corner of his eye, he could see Vaike glaring daggers at him from his table with the other bachelors.

_Give it a second Vaike, the band is gonna start playing any second now and then the plan will begin._

As if on cue, upon seeing that the bride and groom have finished their meal, the band began playing a slow song, leading to the couples within the courtyard to raise from seats and stepping onto the dance floor. Robin turned towards Vaike and gave him a nod, signaling the plan has begun.

Robin stood up from his seat and extended his hand towards Cordelia, "Shall we?"

Cordelia blushed and giggled before accepting his hand, "Do you even need to ask?"

The two took to the dance, Robin wrapped his hands gently around Cordelia's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

_I would do something fancier but I never got a chance to read that dance book Sumia gave me_

But the pegasus knight didn't seem to care, as she leaned her head onto Robin's chest and sighed happily. Robin may have have been a stone faced tactician but even he couldn't keep his cool as his cheeks flared up. "Honestly Robin", Cordelia said, "I can't thank you enough. You've been the perfect gentlemen all day. I dreaded the thought of coming here, but you allowed me to enjoy it".

_Doing this for Vaike. I'm doing this for Vaike not for myself_

Robin cleared his throat and regain his composure,"I just wanted to you to be able to see your best friend's wedding. And perhaps seeing the ceremony helped you get some closure as well? You're a wonderful woman Cordelia and there are plenty of men who would love to be with you".

She shy looked up at the man as she breathed out, "Do happen to know where any of them are?"

_I'M DOING THIS FOR VAIKE. FOR VAIKE._

Robin laughed softly before turning his to the side, "Believe it or not, I do. In fact, I think he's coming this way as we speak"

"Huh?", Cordelia followed his gaze and was shocked to see, "Vaike?!"

Standing before was a nervous Vaike, who was actually dressed up thanks to help from Robin and Lissa. He wore similar black pants and shoes like Robin. However he wore a pair of black suspenders over his white dress shirt, which had the two top buttons undone. He wasn't the perfect model of a gentleman, but it was clear he put in an effort to clean himself up.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day you would dress up, Vaike", Cordelia teased as she leaned off of Robin.

"Y-Yo Cordelia, um, I was wondering if you wanted to dance with O'l Tea-", but before Vaike could finish his rude way of asking, Robin shoot him a glare. A clear signal that he needs to do this properly. Vaike cleared his throat and started over, "I mean... Cordelia, you look beautiful. May have this dance miss?"

Vaike's face was glowing red after saying something so out of character, strictly following the script Robin had made for him. Cordelia's eyes widen, "W-Well that's sweet of you to ask Vaike but Robin..."

Robin nudged her towards the cleaned up warrior, "Don't mind me! G on, it'll be fun". He leaned close to his date and whispered in her ear, "He's been practicing non stop for weeks now for this moment, Cordelia. He even went as far as trying to clean himself up. All for you".

It took Cordelia but a moment to put all the pieces together and realize what these two were up to. She sighed before smirking at Robin, "I see you play unfair even in wars of love, don't you Robin?"

He simply laughed, "I always play to win, Cordelia. You should know that by now".

She laughed at his response before giving him a brief hug, "Well thank you for looking out for the both of us. You're a good friend". She then turned her attention to Vaike, "Alright then Vaike, if you can keep up with me on the dance floor".

"Ha! Ol' Teach has more than a few tricks up his sleeves for this one!", Vaike as he took Cordelia's hands. Before the two of them ran off further into the dance floor, he took a look at Robin and mouthed him a quick, "Thanks dude!".

Robin simply laughed to himself as he saw the two of them run off together. Another mission completed by Ylisse's master tactician it seemed. Robin didn't have much time to celebrate as he heard a voice behind him say, "I see what you did there".

He turned around to find the bride and his dear friend Sumia standing before him. She changed out of her large gown and into a simpler white dress. "You don't ever take a holiday do you, 'master tactician'?"

"I'm afraid that I'm never given the chance, your highness", Robin teased as the brunette gave him a gentle shove.

"Oh don't you dare start with all that, Robin! I don't wanna ever hear you call me that again", Sumia laughed.

"I'm sorry, please don't throw me in the dungeons madam", he laughed along with her before finally asking, "But to what do I owe the pleasure of being greeted by the woman of the hour?"

"Like I said", Sumia began as the two of them moved away from the dance floor, "I saw what you did or Cordelia and Vaike. Pretty sneaky, but I do need to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I fear Cordelia would've spent the whole day home instead."

"Well I wasn't about to let her miss the happiest day of your life!"

"Though I must say, I honestly would've preferred her with you over Vaike...", Sumia sighed, "I even gave you that book hoping you would be able to sweep her or some other girl off their fight"

Robin just shrugged it off with a laugh, "You have been rather pushy about me finding a wife recently, may I ask why?"

"Robin, do you even know how many couples are here today because of you?", Sumia said much to the tacticians shook, "I'll take that look as a no, hehe. Whether you know it or not, you've been a bit of a matchmaker ever since you joined the Shepherds. Look at Sully or Kellam, for example? Sully barely knew Kellam existed before you paired the two up in battle. And now? Just the other dy Sully approached me asking questions about preparing a wedding! And have you seen how close Nowi and Donnel have been since you partnered them up to fight?"

Robin just shook his head, "Those are just simple coincidences is all. They would've realized they loved each other at some point".

"Robin just admit it, you have a gift! I'm living proof of that", a familiar voice said from behind.

"Chrom?", Robin turned to see his best friend standing behind him. Chrom had changed over the extravagant robes wand wore an outfit similar that to Vaikes.

"Let's face it pal. You and I both know how oblivious I can be, even when it comes to my own feelings", Chrom scratched the back of his neck with a smile on his face, "But once you paired me up with Sumia on the battlefield, I realized that I've been in love with her for years. I just never put the pieces together myself. Gods know what would happen if you hadn't given me the push I needed.

The new queen took her place at her husband side, as he wrapped his arm around her was it before she said, "Don't you see? You've brought so many people together, so isn't only fair that you get to find someone too?"

"Truthfully, I had hoped that you and Lissa would've been engaged by now. Then I would have the honor of truly calling you my brother", Chrom laughed.

"I... I had no idea I had this much influence on all of you. I'm only greatful it's turned out for the best far. I guess apart of me did feel a bit of pride, seeing you two together today", Robin explained, "I always thought you belonged together. But please, save your worries about my love life. I'll know I've found the one for me once I see her".

"Sure I can't convince to just go ahead and propose to my sister now?", Chrom elbowed Robin with a big smile on his face, "Need to know she's with someone I can trust!".

"Chrom, leave the poor guy alone! I think we've already pried into his love life more than enough for today", Sumia laughed as she began pulling her husband away.

"Very well but thank you again Robin. Once again I find myself dented to you", Chrom placed a hand on his best friends shoulder before he and his wife began making their rounds to greet their guests.

 _Gods, I never thought I would've played matchmaker for the Exalt of all people! Honestly they were a good match in both combat and in personality_

Before Robin could further ponder everything the newly weds had told, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. A saw something or someone leaving the courtyard in a hurry. They seemingly appeared behind a tree but Robin didn't their face. All he saw was a blur of _blue_.

_Wait that couldn't be... No... But if it was, then I know where she's heading_

Shrugging off his jacket, Robin began making his way, when he passed a servant carrying two glasses of champagne on a tray. An idea sparked in his head as he grabbed both glasses off the tray and quickly made his way to the castle wall.

.....

"So it was you after all", Robin smirked as he leaned next to the hole in the castle wall, "I wish we could stop meeting like this".

Marth stopped in her tracks, shocked that someone actually managed to spot her, "I see I wasn't as stealthy as I had believed myself to be".

"You managed to slip past all the guards at the very least. I only barely caught sight of you. Didn't know for sure whether I was just seeing things or not. But either way, it's good to see you again Marth", Robin smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, I don't intend on pressing for your real name this time."

As tense as ever, she simply nodded towards him, never relaxing her stance, "It's good to see you again as well sir, but I'm afraid I must be going. I haven't the time to chat today".

"Not even another time for a drink?", Robin asked as he revealed the two glasses of champagne behind his back.

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "I'm afraid not".

He took a step towards her and reached one of the glasses towards her, "Please. Today is a day for celebration, even for mysterious foreseers like yourself".

Marth looked down at the glass before sighing, a smile smile creeping up on her face, "When you put it that way I suppose _one_ drink couldn't hurt".

She took the glass from Robin's hands and leaned against the wall next to him, though with a sizable gap between the two of them. As Robin took a sip from his glass he noted his drinking buddy was a bit hesitant. Marth brought the glass towards her nose, taking a small whiff of the champagne. She gazed at the glass in confusion before bringing it to her lips. She took a small lip and almost immediately began coughing.

"I-Its rather strong, is it not?", she said, trying to regain her composure.

Robin swallowed a laugh, "It's only champagne. Have you any experience with alcohol before now?"

Marth shook her head, looking towards the ground to avoid embarrassment, "No, I'm afraid I never the chance for such luxuries where I'm from..."

"Where you're from?", Robin pondered aloud. Marth immediately tensed up, upon hearing him say that. Robin tried to relax her, "Rest easy, I said before I wasn't going to pry into your past or your identity". Marth's stance seemed to soften ever so slightly upon hearing that. "However I must ask, what would you want to sneak into castle? The wedding I assume?"

She nodded, "That would be correct. The royal wedding is the event of the cententry, I wished to see it with my own eyes." A smile gently formed as she continued, "Chrom, the Exalt, he looked so happy today... So at peace. And his bride, Sumia, she was absolutely breathtaking. The sight of those two together sets my heart at ease".

The sight of the mysterious warrior smiling sent Robin's face and heart blaze. He'd only ever seen heartened, ready for the next fight she found herself in. But now, he got a glimpse of her softer side. "Beautiful...", Robin muttered aloud.

"Did you say something?", Marth turned to look at him.

"T-The wedding, uh, that is the ceremony, it was beautiful wasn't it?", Robin stammered out, barely able to save himself.

Marth sighed softly, "Yes it was, I only wish I had been able to sit properly with the rest of the guest instead of peering through the windows. Still, I'm glad I came here to see it".

The two sat in silence for a moment, as Robin continued to sip his drink while Marth simply spun the alcohol around in her glass. Robin laughed softly, "You don't need to finish it, you know? I simply wanted you to rest for a moment and seems like it worked."

Marth, with a small smile, nodded towards him, "Yes, it would seem as though it dude. Thank you Robin, but before I leave, I must apologize to you".

"Oh? For what?"

Marth sighed sadly as she stood up straight from the wall, avoiding Robin's gaze she began, "The Exalt's... Emmeryn's death..." immediately, Robin felt his body tense and his breathing deepen. "I should've been there, on the day of her death. I tried to be there to help, but I clashed with Plegian soldiers along the way, delaying me greatly. By the time I arrived however, she was already gone".

_Don't... Don't say it_

She continued, "If I had arrived there early, perhaps her death could've been avoided. I failed to change the course of history despite my best efforts. I'm sorry for letting you all down".

"It's not your fault!", Robin blurted out suddenly, shocking Marth, "I-I mean, there was no possible way you could've know what would've happened that day. Emmeryn's blood is not on your hands. You did everything in your power to save her!"

"And still, it wasn't enough", Marth whispered as she began to make her way to the whole in the wall.

Robin's fist tightened as she walked past him and made her way to the wall. "I-If", he started, "If fault is to fall on anyone then it should be me". Marth stopped in her tracks and looked at the man. "I made the plan to save Emmeryne and it failed miserably. I was completely blindsided, like a was a boy playing playing a game made for men".

"Robin...", Marth whispered, but didn't interrupt him.

"But even so... The Exalt, Emmeryn, she wouldn't want us to look at her death, her sacrifice and feel regret", he finally turned to face Marth, "She would want his to think about the future her sacrifice was able to give us. The lives that were spared by her final words. The peace that was given to us through her death".

Marth stared in awe at Robin, taking in every word he had just said. Silence floated between the two of them, before Marth finally said, "You're right. I know you are, I only hope you believe your words as I do... Thank you... Robin". With that he crouched down made her way out of the castle.

Robin just stood there, pondering her words and what he had said to her.

_I guess, we both needed to hear that, didn't we, Marth?_

As he began to make his way back to the reception, Robin replayed the words he had spoken to Sumia and Chrom just a short while ago.

_I'll know I've found the one for me once I see her_

Robin's heart quickened as a light blush spread across his face.

_Have I already found her then?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this chapter done pretty quick! Had a lot of fun working on it. This was actually the idea that made me want to make this story in the first place. It may be a short while the next update as my spring break is ending soon so I'll be back in university classes. I'll try my best to get another chapter posted soon as I'm really enjoying working on this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to give me any thoughts or criticisms in the comments! Thanks!


End file.
